The tale of Yissu Yermos: Boy Vampire
by The Kinky Sloth
Summary: Yissu Yermos, once a boy living in poverty, has recently been sired into a vampire. His new found powers and abilities seem to amazing, but how will he cope with his new found dark side?
1. Chapter 1

**The Tale of Yissu Yermos: Boy Vampire**

**Chapter 1- Resurrection**

Somebody once told me "nobody can live forever", and that "Immortality is just a myth". Well, clearly they'd never met a vampire, which is pretty uncommon in Skyrim, as the land's full of them. They're usually dwelling in some cave, worshipping their sacred Daedric Gods, or feasting upon the wary when night falls. They don't care who the 'wary' consists of either, I mean, I'm fifthteen years old, and in no way did they show me any mercy. Well, they did, but not in the way that allowed me to live to see the next day. You'll see what I mean when I get to that part of the tale. I think it's best that I start from the beginning and make my way to when I was sired, just so you get a good load of the information you'll need to understand this tale of twisted beings, deceit and disloyalty. This tale of my undead life.

It starts one Morndas morning, when I set off to work with the rest of the slave boys from Riften. Yes, I'm a slave, if you have a problem with that, please stop reading, but if you don't, please let me continue. My family had come from a poor background, and had moved to Riften in hope of work. They'd found none and had lived in a run-down house for five years before eventually selling me, their only child, to a slave trader. Bastards. Whilst we'd never seen eye-to-eye, me and my parents had always attempted to work together to get food on the table in order to keep us eating and alive. We had always scrapped by, even if it had meant making dark deals with the Thieves Guild of Riften, or stealing from the other inhabitants of Riften (which was where I came of use to my parents). But those days had ended, and dark times lay upon us. The Thieves Guild had died down to a mere five people and people had started to become more wary of myself and my family, keeping their eyes keenly on us and hiding their possessions when any of us walked by. The guards were more alert and were larger in number than ever before, patrolling at all times and keeping their hands gripped tightly around their swords. They made sure they set an example that struck fear into the hearts of every citizen by brutally torturing and then hanging any thief they caught in front of the citizens. Due to the tightening in security, the food on our table became more and more scarce, which led to the point where my parents and I were starting to famish away, and so they sold me when the opportunity arose.

"Don't worry son, these men will be able to take care of you better than your Mother and I could ever have done, and you should be able to find yourself a new home that feeds you every day, three times a day," My Father reassured as I mounted the carriage that belonged to the sinister looking slave traders.

I looked at him spitefully, feeling the urge to spit in his face. Even the other slaves looked disgusted by my parent's actions. I mean, these guys were orphans and had been snatched from the streets and handcuffed, but I'd been sold by my parents. "I hope you and Mother enjoy the week's worth of meals my money brings you before the Devines take you from this world after you starve!" I tried not to create a scene, but I had to unleash my feelings towards my Father. My Mother just stood there, looking wary and slightly upset, but not upset enough to say that her only child was being sold.

My Father looked at me in revolt. "Son, if we're getting feelings up in the air, then I must say: You've always been an enormous disappointment you myself and your Mother. You've always dragged us down and have never been of any real use to us. I hope one day you'll return a true man with a spine." And with that he sharply turned on the spot and marched off. My Mother looked at me and sighed before following him.

"Oh, I will Father, but only when you're on your death bed!" I screamed after him. In the process of screaming I had stood up sub-consciously, only to find a rough hand grip my shoulder and wrench me back down in my place. And that had been the last I had seen of my parents in my living life. I'd be paying them a quick visit though in the near future, and I'd be keeping my ward towards my Father.

I hung my head down as I allowed the slave traders to shackle me, knowing that if I made a run for it they'd not think two thoughts about shooting me down. One of the other slave boys patted me on the back and said: "Who needs parents anyway eh? They just hold you back from embracing your true potential in life."

The boy had a point; I could be so much further in life if it hadn't been for those morons. I looked up at him and smiled. "You're right, who needs 'em." The other boys smiled and all patted me on the back. They all seemed to be my age, give or take a few years, and they all seemed to be in my position: Shackled down and unable to do anything about it. These guys could be my family now, or so I'd thought at the time. But plans changed, as my parents had just proven.

It wasn't long before the slave traders decided they weren't going to be able to get anything more out of Riften and declared it was time to set off. They'd snatched from the streets and sold all they could, and knew they'd be returning this time next year expecting the same, but for now they would have to leave. One of the slave traders, the most armed one who was fully suited in steel armour and wielded a steel great sword as well as possessing a hunting bow, mounted the back of the carriage with me and the other boys, smirking at us and inspecting our bodies and their use. He nodded, looking fairly satisfied. "We're going to get a lot for this batch of meat," He called to his two companions who rode up top of the carriage, the ones who were merely armed with bows and a mace each.

"I bloody well hope so," One of them replied, "I don't want a winter like the last one. Nearly friggin' starved, and we lost Nimphon to the Frost Trolls in search of food. But if we don't make a lot off of them, we can just send what we have left to look for food, or just use them," He laughed, as did his two companions. A worried look sprouted onto the wimpiest-looking boy, who looked like he was a year or so younger than myself and as if he was the skinniest lad in time. I bet he was fast though. The driver whipped one of the horses softly and the carriage set off, onward out of Riften, and onto what my sire would call my destiny.

The carriage rolled onwards for most of that day in silence. None of the slave boys in the back of the carriage dare to talk in fear that one of the traders, most likely the one sat with us in the back of the carriage, would pounce. To my surprise though we came across no real dangers on the long road we travelled that day. I'd expected us to run into a giant or a pack of wolves, but no, nothing. It was also fairly sunny too, which made the ride slightly more pleasant than what it could have been if we'd been hit by a storm or a strong encore of heavy rain and wind. I hadn't travelled Skyrim that much in my life, but I knew that if I was ever freed as a slave boy, I'd have to do it. It was beautiful, stunning in fact, and I'd yet to explore the mountains. Of course, these were my thoughts at the time; I had plenty of time to do all of that when I was sired.

We stopped for Lunch near some large rocks in a field where we had a full view of everything around us. Whilst the three slave-traders seemed to set out a full, three course meal by the side of the carriage, us slave-boys received a small piece of bread each with a little soup to share, just so that we weren't strong enough to escape but were strong enough to carry on living. "Don't worry boys; there'll be more of that where that came from if you stay as quiet as you have just done now for the rest of that day!" One of the laughed gruffly whilst the others joined in laughing, all pleasuring themselves too much by staring at our faces, which all bore looks of great disappointment and annoyance. I could tell the anger was swelling up inside every single boy, but they, like me, knew better than to just lash out at the traders. They were armed; we were not.

The rest of the day carried out like the first half had; we'd sat in the back of the carriage in a cold silence whilst we rode through grassy plains as we approached what looked like a colder part of Skyrim. Beyond the horizon the plains were covered in a pure white colour instead of the refreshing green colour they'd been covered in over the land we'd travelled through that day.

Upon reaching these snowy plains the carriage came to an abrupt halt. "We should rest here for the night and continue through the cold tomorrow when we have enough strength and vigour to do so. Hopefully we'll reach Whiterun within two days, if we don't run into any complications," the slave trader who was driving suggested, leaving his companions nodding, and us boys sighing with relief. If anything, nightfall would have been the time to escape. Under the blanket of darkness the night sky laid upon us we could hide away in the shadows and creep away from the slave traders, one by one until they actually noticed we'd escaped, and by then it'd been too late for them to have done anything. That was the ideal plan. However, life doesn't always go to plan.

"I'd have you agree with Greckor," replied one of the nord slave-traders, the one who'd sat in the front of the carriage next to Greckor, the driver.

The slave-trader in the huge armour, who was an orc, also spoke up and agreed, and so they drove the carriage into a set of rocks and hid it there, creating a fire with haste before the sun could set. That was the last time any of those slave traders lay their eyes on the sun.

Whilst we didn't get a three-course meal, the slave-traders treated us to a larger meal than the minuscule piece of bread they had given us at lunch time, which basically meant that they gave us a little bit of meat and some wine. The slave-traders however sat themselves down to a nice, huge meal that included plenty of mead, bread and meat whilst they laughed ecstatically together, all punching each other playfully and drinking the night away. They also made the fire grow brighter, leaving us slave-boys wondering why they had even attempted to hide as we stared into the dancing flames thoughtfully.

Finally, one of the boys plucked up the courage to suggest their escape. "If any time's better to attempt to escape than ever, it's now. Agreed?"

An encore of mumblings and nodding followed his question as I kept my keen eyes on the three drunken idiots by the fire. "I say we run together, if we separate then we'll surely all be dead within a day, if that." I replied, my eyes still transfixed on the fire and the slave-traders. Something didn't feel right, as if all of the feeling in the world had just been sucked away leaving the world and everything in it emotionless and cold. No coloured felt present but was present as no sound felt present but was present. Something was wrong.

However, before anybody could reply to my suggestion we were hit by a powerful, bone-crushing gale of wind that blew me and the slave-boys back against the rocks. The carriage was sent catapulting through the air and the fire was silenced, leaving us all in a nightmarish darkness. The laughter from the slave-traders immediately died down and was replaced with the ruffles of them being blown across the ground by the gale of wind.

As I lifted my body from the ground I noticed a pain worse than any I had ever felt in my left arm. My right hand sub-consciously moved across and rubbed the wound on my arm, unable to rise above the wound due to the shackles restricting it from doing so, only to find that it met a hot liquid that seemed to be covering my entire left arm. I had my left arm against one of the rocks violently when being blown back, but now was no time to worry about that. We had to run, that wind had been no accident, I knew it had to have been on purpose.

Around me stilettos of the slave-boys rose from the ground, all of them groaning and rubbing their wounds. This was followed by loud cries and angry shouts of the slave-traders, all complaining and screaming at each other about how they'd lost us. Before I could even tell the others to get up and run though, a piercing screech speared through the air and pounded down our ear holes, causing most of the boys, myself not included, to quickly cover their ears, some of them even dropping to the floor.

I knew if I stayed where I was I'd be dead meat, and so I rose from where I had fallen and started to stagger around, attempting to regain my balance after the screech and the wind. What happened next though was a blur. Many dark stilettos leap down upon us from the rocks, one of them landing near the boy who lie nearest to me and wrenching up high into the air and jumping up after him, meeting him in mid-air as the stiletto rose and the boy fell, gripping him where they met and thrusting his mouth around his neck.

"Vampires," I muttered fearfully. I'd heard of them in stories, but I always had thought they were myths, stories that had been told to children to keep them quiet and in place, never had I imagined I'd be facing them. Hell, facing them wasn't even on my mind; I had to get moving, in any direction away from where I was!

Around me many stilettos merged into one as the vampires wrapped themselves around their victims, showing no mercy as they preyed on the weak, gaggling and laughing as their mouths filled with the sweet taste of the hot, oozing blood. Horrific screams from the boys pierced the air and my ears, terrorizing me for the rest of my short life. They wept and called for each other and their loved ones, but nobody came for them. Nobody but the lifeless, blood-sucking bringers of death. I seemed to be one of the last boys who were left standing, and so I dived to the floor and crept along to my captors, who ironically could be my saviours right now.

I had to weave myself in and out of the unknown shapes silently, occasionally hot blood dropping from them onto my body, which led to me being covered in it by the time I'd reached where the fire had originally been before the remaining ashes had been scattered everywhere. Some would have called it luck that I hadn't been caught scrambling around on the ground; I called it pure skill, skill that I'd learnt when I stole from people back in Riften. Not far from where I currently lay were two stilettos fighting, one of them the orc and one of them a rather large vampire. By the orc's feet lie a limp-looking body. I bet that was one of the body's of one of his dead companions, and so I scrambled over to it, dragging my body along the ground quickly and stealthily.

Most of the screams started to die down now, and most of the bodies of the slave-boys started to drop lifelessly to the ground, large chunks of their neck missing. I reached the body of the slave-trader and fumbled around in his pocket, eventually causing a jingling noise. Bingo! I'd found what I was looking for. I plundered the keys from the slave-trader's pocket and unlocked my shackles, grabbing his mace from near his body and standing up. At that moment I noticed what I'd done wrong, I'd give myself away. That was the mistake that cost me my life.

A grisly-looking vampire approached me, making it close enough to me for me to notice the sinister, satisfied smirk that his face bore in the dim moonlight. His face, especially around his mouth, was coated in layers and layers of teenage blood. His eyes were a blood-red colour, pleasuring themselves at the sight of the defenceless piece of meat that was me. The vampire pounced his arm forward like a snake pouncing for its prey, but only to find that I weren't going to let him kill me that easy. In one quick, easy movement I swung the slave-trader's weapon from below near my leg upwards to meet the vampire's hand, not failing to hit it and leave a mighty mark. The vampire merely laughed at my attempts to keep myself alive. "You've got some fight in you boy, I like that! Better than the rest of these disgusting, pitiful pieces of garbage!" I stepped backwards slowly a few steps before hitting one of the rocks with my back. I was trapped.

The vampire leaped up high and over me, landing and positioning himself on the top of the boulder I was stood with my back to, giving me a clear view of the stilettos that were slowly but surely closing in on me. The orc had failed in surviving when four vampires had all struck at once, all getting a taste of his dirty blood. "But unfortunately boy, you haven't got enough fight!" The vampire snarled before thrusting his unwounded arm down at me. I narrowly avoided the attacker from above and gripped his arm, wrenching on it, thus causing the vampire to lose his balance and fall down next to me. Before I could strike the final blow though, another vampire attacked from the left. It was the big one who'd been fighting the orc. Without a second thought (or even a first for that matter) I swung the mace towards him, indenting it into his chest. He groaned in shock and pain before he turned to dust. I'd hit his heart with a mighty blow, one that was mighty enough to change my fate forever.

The other vampires that had started to approach me came to an abrupt halt before recoiling in fear. "What are you doing you morons! So, he's killed our leader, he's just a boy! Finish him!" Screamed the vampire who was using the boulder as support whilst he recovered himself to his feet. None of the vampires dared to move. The vampire spat and ducked down as I swung the mace as hard as I could in the direction of the vampire's face. Upon colliding with the boulder the weapon shattered, sending violent vibrations up the mace, vibrations so violent that they caused me to drop the mace.

Before I could make my next move the vampire lunged his hand out for my neck and gripped it, smashing my body against the rock, leaving it filled with waves upon waves of pain. I groaned. He drew his grisly, worn out face up to my young, slightly blood covered face and smiled satisfyingly. His breath stank of the stench of bad blood, though that didn't stop him from breathing all over my face, leaving the stench of his breath tingling in my nose, revolting and rotting my senses. "I should thank you boy; you've just promoted me to the leader of this cult here, something that I've tried to achieve for years now. In fact, I will thank you!" The vampire swooped his head down and licked my blood-soaked arm viciously, cutting it further with his barbed teeth. This of course sent a shiver through my entire body, draining all heat and life from it. "Oh your blood tastes sooo good!" He laughed menacingly. "Thank the Divines that I'm a vampire in fact, it doesn't seem abnormal that I'm taking pleasure in tasting and enjoying your blood! Now, sit tight," The vampire drew one of his acuminate finger nails and cut into the arm that he was using to grip my neck. He showed no signs of pain or grimacing, only pleasure. "Feast!" With the hand he had just cut his arm with, he wrenched my long, curly hair and pushed my head down to the wound on his arm, causing me to suck in some of his blood. It was unearthly and disgusting. To my relief though he soon wrenched my head back up to face his. It was a painful pull, and it meant I had to inhale the stench of the vampire's breath, but it wasn't as bad as sucking his blood. "Now, my turn!" The vampire said unmercifully as he swiftly moved his head so that he could sink his teeth into my neck.

"Aghh..." I groaned as the teeth pierced my neck, cutting through like a knife through soft butter. I could feel the life being drained from my body, my blood rushing to my neck just to be sucked out further. It wasn't all that painful, just more shocking, and life draining. My senses started to dim to the point where I could no longer here the sucking sounds the vampire was making as he drained my blood from me, or see the vampires who stood there, watching me in fear, expecting me to lash out and save myself, nor could I smell the stench of the vampire or the small of blood in the air. The only thing I could feel anymore was the vampire's blood swelling in my mouth, dripping from my lips and down my face.

And that is how I died.

What happened to my body between the time of my death and my resurrection is completely beyond me. Since you can't do much with a dead body (or much legal stuff anyway) I just assume they carried it to the place of my resurrection, placed me there and resurrected me. Or at least I hoped that's what they did with my dead body...

The first thing my senses picked up was the chanting. And then the intense beams of light, which were picked up when my eyes opened. I groaned, but yet didn't feel any pain or any reason to groan, I just did. It was slightly weird, as were my senses, they seemed to have... improved. My hearing seemed to be sharper and could pick up more detail. My eyes seemed to take in more light and intensity. My tongue seemed to be able to taste the blood and emotion of other beings mixed together as it drifted through the air. My skin seemed to feel to emotions of others and the vibe that vibrated through the air. My nose could smell the blood of others and its purity. Everything was sharper than before, I'd been reborn, but not as a human, no. I'd been reborn as what felt like a god, a being to be feared by all mortals.

I'd been reborn as Yissu Yermos: Boy Vampire.


	2. Chapter 2

****Thank you everyone for the comments, it really has spurred me on with completing Chapter 2, which is nearly twice as long as chapter 1. I apologise for it taking so log to write, I've been caught up with other things, but here it is, chapter 2, in all its form and glory.

**Chapter 2- A little something to sink your teeth into**

Bewildered by what was going on, I look around and observed my surroundings in an attempt to answer some of the questions that currently swam through my mind, though this only helped to add to the bank of questions. Why were there many beings dressed in long black robes chanting? Why were some of them unleashing beams of incandescent lights from their hands? Why was I lying on a stone table with said beings in black robes surrounding me in a circle? Where was I? I was obviously in a cave, but which one? And Where? Where had the vampires gone? Had they been a dream? Was this a dream? Why was I feeling so alive?

Of course, I couldn't just get up and say: "erm, excuse me, but what the hell is going on?" Whilst they were most likely performing some sort of important chant. None of what they were speaking was the native language either, so it was possible that none of them actually spoke the language I spoke, whatever that was.

It wasn't long though before a few of my questions were answered, as the chanter who'd been stood closest to me stepped forward and pulled down his hood, revealing his face to be that of a familiar, grisly manner. He smiled eagerly at me, his blood-stained, dagger-like teeth being the part of his face that stood out most towards me, for they had pierced me sometime earlier, though how earlier was beyond me. "Rise brother, for you have been re-born in the perfect state, the only state that should walk this world."

Knowing that if I didn't obey I'd probably be killed, my torso rose to sit in an up-right position, my head turning slowly to face his. "And what state would that be? Vampire?" I asked cautiously, my voice shaking slightly despite the fact I couldn't feel any fear, no matter how hard I tried to. This just about confirmed it for me that my worst fears had come true, I had become a vampire.

"Yes brother, a vampire, and you have been re-born into the greatest of the five cults. The Varden. I am their newly appointed leader, and sire, Orusaza. I'm the oldest vampire to walk in this cult, and by far the strongest, as you may have noticed last night." Orusaza grinned unmercifully at me, once more exposing those unrelenting fangs of his. "How does it feel to have been re-born into such an honourable race? With these improved senses and a fresh taste for blood? Good I hope?"

I wanted to say no, and I would have, but then I'd be lying. I didn't want to feel this way, but at the same time I enjoyed it, it did feel good. No, it made me feel better than just good; it made me feel like a God. "This power, this taste, this feeling, it's breathtaking," I replied, my tone transforming from shaky and frightened to having a hint of sensation in it.

"Stand." Orusaza commanded simply. I did so, deciding it wouldn't be smart to go against what my sire had just told me to do after not knowing him long enough to know how he'd react if I was to disobey him. However, upon leaving the support of the stone table, the sensational feeling that I'd previously felt drained from my body, leaving me feel weakened, like how I felt when Orusaza was draining the blood from my body. I grimaced and swiftly moved my hand to grab the stone table so I could once more be supported. "As I expected. You're weak, like so many vampires once sired. You must be fed, and nothing bodes better than the blood of your own family," Orusaza's grin grew wider upon his final statement, most likely because he still remembered the satisfaction he gained from ripping his parents' necks open and sucking them dry as he grew stronger for the first time. "Come, show me where you once lived," Orusaza said as he offered out his arm to guide me until I could walk properly once more.

This whole experience had come as a slight shock to me personally; I hadn't seen it coming at all. Though any vampire or being I passed seemed to rather treat me like a God, whether it was through respect or fear. Some avoided me, some smiled, and some even shared their first impressions of me with their companions. Most of these were of course negative, mainly because I could barely stand without Orusaza's support, though he just threw looks to those who muttered about me, shutting them up immediately. "They see you as a future leader, they see you as a warrior," Orusaza stated as he shut two more vampires up by glaring at them wickedly with his red, adverse eyes.

"Why though? I'm just a boy. I'm a thief, not a fighter," I attempted to explain, but it appeared that Orusaza was having none of it.

"Not when I'm done with you boy. You'll be one of the strongest, most feared vampires out there. Civilizations will cower before out wrath, and you, along with me, will lead this cult to victory." Orusaza said these words without a care in the world for my opinion; he was that sort of guy. Things had to be done his way, or else he'd get mad, and nobody wanted Orusaza mad. Throughout the cult he was known as the most savage vampire. He wasn't the most cunning, nor the most intelligent, but he knew how to lead vampires to battle, and he knew how to rip someone's throat out without breaking a sweat.

"What if I don't want that? What if I want to go my own way and not join the cult?" I asked, soon regretting that I had asked.

Orusaza growled menacingly before grabbing my neck viciously, clearly not impressed by my cheek. "Look boy, you will do as I say! You've been raised as a vampire for a purpose! And that purpose is not to play games! If I find you messing about, I will rip your head off and make a meal out of your dust, do you understand me?" The tone Orusaza had used was more terrifying than we he'd assaulted me the night before, sending a cold shiver down my spine.

I decided to stop joking; it seemed that Orusaza didn't understand my type of humour. Dull dud. "Yes, I understand," I replied, attempting to stay as calm as possible, not daring to reply with anything else in fear that he may rip my head off any moment.

He released his grip from my neck and gripped my arm once more. "Good, now c'mon, we don't have long until unset and I want you fully armoured and revitalised by then." The Varden worked differently to other the other four cults. I mean, they all had their unique features, but the Varden weren't like normal vampires in Skyrim. Normal vampires in Skyrim wore robes at all times and practiced more destruction-type magic. Magic was usually a vampire's weapon. It was different for the Varden though, they were the newest of the five cults and so they weren't into traditional magic, they instead were into swords and weapons. They did use magic, such as when they'd revived me, but most of the time they used sheer force. And that is why the Varden was the strongest of the five cults, because they knew how to survive in the modern world.

The two of us were walking (well, Orusaza was speed-walking whilst dragging me along) along a long, dark tunnel that seemed to go on forever, with the occasional turn or path leading off to another tunnel, though we didn't take any of these turns. The tunnel was so dark that a normal human wouldn't be able to see in five centimetres in front of them. It was hard for even a vampire to tell where they were going at times. "Erm, excuse me, but where are we?"

"The lair. We're in the Windhelm mountains. This is where we wait during the day, waiting for night to come so we can prey on those who dare walk during the night, such as you and your friends. Now, I'm going to take you to the armoury. There there'll be a small basin with a bit of blood in it. Drink from it, but only enough to make you strong enough to travel to Riften and feed on your family. You want your first proper meal to be that of your family, so don't fill up on your starter, it'll ruin the main course," Orusaza smirked. "After you've drank I shall appoint you a horse and some armour. Use them wisely; otherwise you shall be smiting some more for yourself," Orusaza growled these last few words as they approached a large, open room. It was well lit up by the torches that hung from the walls, revealing a room full of shelves and hooks on the walls, as well as various chests around the edge of the room. All of the shelves and chests were back against the wall, leaving an enormous empty space in the middle of the room. There seemed to be no end to the room, despite the fact that you could see the back wall in the distance from where we were stood. It was an odd feeling, we could see the back wall, but it felt as if it wasn't there.

"Nice armoury," I complimented quietly, amazed and bewildered by the sheer size of it all. On the shelves lie all sorts of equipment made from ebony. This ebony was so black that if the wearer was to stand in the shadows completely still you wouldn't even notice their outline. The shelves were packed with every single bit of armour you could imagine, ranging from breastplates to helmets, as well as every ebony weapon imaginable, ranging from the smallest daggers to the largest warhammers. The hooks also owned weapons and armour, showing them off proudly to anybody who happened to enter the room.

"It tends to serve its purpose well. It's big enough to hold all of our possessions and could maintain the entire cult if-" Orusaza was cut off as his gaze met the sight of another vampire, one who was approaching us, though she wasn't approaching us in a normal manor. Instead of walking in a normal straight line, twirling as she advanced towards, her hands lightly floating above her head as she stared at the stone ceiling. She hummed a tune softly, looking as if she was enjoying herself. As she twirled her elongated, blond hair seemed to twirl with her, her blue eyes continuously locked onto the ceiling. "Deidre honey, why are you in here? What have I told you about being in here? You're not allowed." Orusaza said softly as he walked towards the female vampire known as 'Deidre', meeting her as she clashed into Orusaza's arms.

Deidre's gaze with the ceiling was broken as her head dropped back down into its normal position and faced Orusaza. She smiled cheekily. "But the blood, it's ever-so-pretty, the red, the ripples, they danced for me Oru, they danced!" She said dreamily, laughing. "They showed me of what could come in the future, the uprising of our new empire. How we danced with the Gods whilst we spat on the weak!"

This was the point where I started to lose it. So far I'd done well at keeping up with everything. Becoming a vampire, vampire culture, what it feels like to be a vampire. But this, this was just... odd. Was this woman insane? Psychic? Both? She just called the most feared vampire in this cult a pet name and he didn't even show any annoyance or emotion. It's like everything I'd just learnt had been turned into chaos and madness.

"Now, now my little flower, we should be messing with the basin now should we? That's for the weak, they need to drink from it, and I'm sure they wouldn't appreciate your fingers being dipped into it. But what did you see?" Orusaza smiled, as if this is what he had been waiting for for a long time.

"The two of us, a king and a queen, sitting on a throne of heads. The blood of the filthy little mortals pouring through our fingers. Our army dancing into battle and dancing back out again all happy and victorious, like the good little soldiers they shall be. We shall play with them, can we play with them now Oru?" This woman was crazy, she must be. The way she spoke was childish, as was the way she acted. It was as if she was a five year old trapped inside a woman's body.

Orusaza smirked, chuckling slightly at the information he'd just received. "Not yet my love, but soon. Very soon indeed."

She giggled a little bit before jumping backwards out of Orusaza's arms, grabbing them and waving them around, still giggling. Though all this stopped when her gaze met mine. Her smile collapsed from her face and was replaced with a look of incredible shock and terror. Her whole body started to quiver and shake, as she raised her forefinger and pointed it at me, words staggering from her mouth as her lips trembled. "The prophecy... the boy... the nasty... little... boy. Why is he here?... He brings death... destruction... he wants to play nastily... he doesn't want to play f...ff...fair. Get him away!" These final words Deidre shrieked violently, sending a shiver down my spine. The shriek had been startling to say the least, even unsettling, but yet I found myself unaffected by it. Usually by now I'd be running back the way I came, but I wasn't, and that's when it hit me. Vampires are scared of very little.

I remained calm and still, showing no signs of fear, looking at Orusaza for guidance. He gave none however and cautiously re-approached Deidre. "Petal, he's the salvation we've been awaiting for years now. He is why I am the leader of this cult. Now run along," He growled, showing a sign of annoyance towards Deidre for the first time.

She kept her gaze locked on me as she strode past, looking at me with a mix of fear and hate in her eyes, until she reached the doorway to the room, which is when she broke into a sprint and descended down the corridor.

I opened my mouth to speak but was cut off by Orusaza, who seemed angrier than usual, if that was even possible. "Not a word. That's Deidre. Sometimes immortality can send people insane, as it has with her. Her insanity has its upside though, which is that she's a psychic because of it. This is what made me spare her back when I first sired her. She's nine-hundred years old, making her the second oldest vampire in this cult. As you know, I am the oldest." Orusaza replied in his usual gruff voice that made him sound like he had some sort of bad cough.

The two of us proceeded down the room towards the back wall, which was still fairly miniscule in the distance. "And what about you? How old are you?" I asked, hoping that he didn't take that in the wrong way what-so-ever.

"One-thousand and two years old. I've seen things you'd never even of dreamed of boy. I've been to the plains of Oblivion and back, I have met the great Alduin, I was even one of the assassins of one of the high kings of Skyrim. Yet I'm still young and fit to fight, which is the beauty of immortality. Now enough chit-chat," Orusaza snapped, "You may be able to see the basin against the very back wall from here, the one me and Deidre were discussing earlier. Drink out of it, but not all of it! Only a little bit. I'm going to get you some armour."

Deciding not to object or even start another conversation with my sire, a man I was starting to deeply admire yet remain sceptical about, I weakly made my way down the armoury towards the basin, stumbling a couple of times. I was still weak for the resurrection, as you may be able to tell, and this started to take effect now as my sense started to decline in quality. They started to return to their human standard, though my thirst for blood began to grow to the extreme. I was starting to become vicious, I was starting to pant as I made my way to the basin, at the points where I stumbled I began to walk on all fours for a few seconds before regaining my strength to walk again. I was like an animal in need of prey.

Eventually, after what felt like a pilgrimage, I reached the basin. It wasn't particularly big, but neither was it all that small. It was of average height for a basin and, and contained only a little amount blood. The blood that it did contain was a clear red colour though, it looked so appetising, it was clean and looked untouched. My mouth opened slightly as it began to water. My chest panting slightly, my hands shaking at the sight of it. I couldn't contain myself any longer, and so I threw my head forward, down into the basin, drinking like I was some sort of animal, a pig who hadn't drank for days on end. My tongue attempted to absorb some of the blood as I slurped it through my mouth and drown my face in it.

The blood tasted sweet, like a cherry coated heavily in sugar. It seemed to just melt in my mouth, letting off some form of sensational feeling, one that pleasured me in ways I'd never been pleasured before. The way it simply flowed through my teeth, through my mouth, down my throat, giving me that warm feeling that you get when you eat a hot meal after being out in the rain all day, it was just dazzling. As the blood flooded down my throat I could feel my body becoming stronger, more superior than any force I could ever imagine, my senses began to sharpen once more, and mind became more in touch with my body and surroundings than it had ever been before. Blood was the cure to all things wrong in this world.

Unfortunately it soon ran out, leaving me licking the very remains of the blood from the bottom of the basin. My cheeks and mouth were smeared with blood, leaving me licking my face viciously, trying not to miss any of the precious blood. I lifted my hands out of the basin to discover they too were coated in blood, much to my delight. What I did next to them should not be a surprise to anyone.

"I told you not to fill up before the big meal," Orusaza growled as he stalked over to me with my armour and weapons in his hands.

I chuckled rather menacingly; this blood was having effects on me, making me feel darker as a person. I was changing. "Oh but Sir, I'm not full. On the contrary, I'm ready for more," I smirked.

"Isn't it unfortunate for you you'll have to wait until we reach Riften then!" Orusaza exclaimed, sounding as if he was growing annoyed with me.

"Then let's go now!" I shouted back, only to retrieve a pain-staking punch around my cheek from Orusaza. I crumbled to the floor almost immediately, the joy and thrill leaving my body as I hit the floor.

"In broad daylight? You're a fool! We'll be caught, you should know by now that we look different from normal inhabitants of Skyrim! Look around you; do I look like a normal nord to you? We must wait until night fall so that we're not noticed. I'm sure you can wait a few hours until we begin our hunt. Now put these on and meet me in the stables in three hours. Don't know where it is? Then find it. If you can't find a stable then there's no way you can be accepted into our cult and become a leader." Orusaza threw the ebony armour down at me viciously and spun around on the spot, striding off, muttering to himself. All I could catch was from his mumbling was: "Worthless piece of trash."

Normally the ebony armour would be dragging me down, putting a strain on my shoulders and muscles, but an advantage of being a vampire was that it didn't due to my enhanced strength. Of course this proved extremely useful whilst I was causally walking around the lair in search of the stables for a few hours. When I noticed my time was running out (through my instinct, there was no way of telling the time without a view of the sun) I decided that I'd have to do the un-manly thing and ask for directions. Though this still didn't stop me from getting lost, as I took a wrong turn at the 'turning point by the marked stone wall', or more like I turned at the wrong point. I guess I was lucky that I ran into Orusaza whilst lost and followed him quietly, trying to remain undetected whilst following him to the stable.

Once I reached the stable, on time, I looked at him and smiled. He did not return the smile and instead pulled the usual face he pulled. The Grisly one that frightened the hell out of his victims before he savagely murdered them. "That's some nice following you did back there, if only I weren't a vampire and could here you," he said sourly as he made his way over to the nearest horse. "This one's yours." The horse was the smallest of the bunch, but by far one of the more muscular ones. Its eyes were a piercing red colour and his fur was darker than my armour. Orusaza released it from its pen, leading it over to me.

I slowly and hesitantly stretched out my hand towards its face in an attempt to make contact with it in a friendly manor. Its reply? It attempted to bite off my hand. I was lucky I could draw it back with enough speed to avoid the beast doing so. "I think I'm going to name him Chompy," I said, attempting to create a more cheerful atmosphere.

"Hysterical," Orusaza groaned as he walked over towards the biggest, darkest and most muscular horse of the pack. He drew it out of its pen, the horse walking heavily and proudly, striking fear into the other horses around it as it stared at them menacingly, looking as if he was about to feat on one of them. "This is Arion. You get in his way and he'll cut you down swiftly without even thinking of the consequences."

I daren't approach him in fear that he may do more than just attempt an attack on my hand. "Mount your horse and let's go," Orusaza ordered as he mounted Arion flawlessly. I nodded, attempting to mount Chompy the way he mounted Arion, but instead I ended up falling off a couple of times. I may have been a vampire; but my experiences with horses were of a minimal level in quantity. Of course, I could have blamed my failed attempts on Chompy, who seemed to continuously move away from me whenever I attempted to climb onto him. But I was the better man (well, he was a horse really, so I guess the word 'being' would be better suited here) and didn't complain. Eventually though, I was able to clamber onto Chompy's saddle and grab the reins.

Chompy moved into position to face the exit to the stables which lead outside into the wild. The stables were like the armoury, long and with all the equipment along the edges, leaving a lot of spare room in the middle of the stable. The back wall, where the basin had been placed in the armoury, wasn't present though, leaving a large entrance/exit to the lair and stable. "Follow me and keep close," Orusaza commanded before whipping Arion with the reins, signalling him to set off in a gallop down the empty space in the middle of the stable that strangely resembled a runway.

"Okay Chompy, let's take this eas-" But before I could finish my sentence Chompy had already broken into a velocious gallop, eager to catch up with his leader and to get out into the open, chilly, clean night air of Skyrim. I had to admit too, it was nice to be out of that cave.

We rode with haste through most of the night, passing through a variety of locations and scenes, including snowy plains and grassland, and even the location where I'd been attacked. No bodies remained; I didn't even dare ask what Orusaza did with them. We exchanged no words for hours on end, we only rode through the silent night, the only noise audible being that of the horse hoofs colliding with the ground as they powered their way through the night.

After hours upon hours of riding, Riften became visible in the distance, its visibility helped by the sun and light that was creeping over the mountains, spreading light upon the sleeping land of Skyrim. Orusaza tugged on his reins, forcing Arion to come to an abrupt halt. I did the same with Chompy; bringing him to a sudden halt, nearly causing me to fall off of the saddle. Luckily Orusaza didn't notice. He peered down upon Riften and smiled. "I can smell the blood, the fear. We find a cave until nightfall."

"Wait, what? Why not attack now? Seriously, now's our chance!" I was impatient, I know, but wouldn't you be if you had a thirst for blood and hated your parents with a passion? I too, like Orusaza, could feel and smell the blood below in Riften, and that made me ever-so-hungry. The memories of my first taste of blood began to flood into my mind once more, leaving me licking my lips at the thought of ripping half of my Father's neck out only using my teeth.

"Silence boy! You know nothing! We'll be hunted and killed if we strike now! We have better luck striking tonight, when nobody can make out our faces and when we can sneak around easier. Now let's move." Orusaza snapped as he whipped Arion's reins once more and turned left, galloping across the plains towards a set of enormous rocks that looked like they could be used for cover. Chompy followed.

It wasn't long before I figured out why Orusaza wanted to hide out for the day. As soon as my body was coated in sunlight I began to feel weak, as if my blood was being drained from my body once more. My senses were starting to dim once more, my strength sinking out of my body. I felt like a human once more. No, worse than a human, I felt as if I'd caught the great plague.

We were lucky we reached the shade soon, or else I might have ended up vomiting. "You look unwell," Orusaza smirked as we entered the shade. "This is why we're not attacking now, understand?"

As much as I hated to admit it to him, I saw his point in all this. "I understand," I simply groaned before collapsing off of my horse and crashing to the ground, Orusaza's menacing laugh being the last thing to ring in my ears as I blacked out.

My awakening wasn't too pleasant. It went a little something like Orusaza seizing me and viciously shaking me, growling in his grisly voice: "Wake up you little wretch, we have work to do!" I groaned slightly and pushed him away from me. My strength and senses seemed to be working at full capacity once more as Orusaza moved back slightly, smiling sinisterly. "We're about to bathe in the blood of our enemies!"

At the moment my body sprang alive with excitement. The time had come, I was about to become a true vampire. My first feed was merely an hour away if that, and after that everything would change. I would become a God, an immortal that wouldn't be able to be stopped. Whoever dared to stand in my way would be mutilated! My Father being the first of many. I looked up at the sky, pondering my gruesome thoughts of how I'd mangle my Father's body as I fed off of his limp body. Should I remove his head first? Should I remove his organs my punching a hole through him and tearing them out? Should I take out his limbs first so he can't escape? Or should I just tie him up and let him watch me feast on his dear wife first? So many choices, it got me all excited thinking about it. "Then why are we still here?" I smiled evilly, a waiting my moment of pleasure patiently.

The pair of us parked Arion and Chompy in the stables before Orusaza silently killed the Stable-Master, breaking his neck before taking a quick sip of his blood. "Ah, the fifth Riften Stable-Master in the last year. How could they be so stupid to apply for a job that'll get 'em killed so easily," Orusaza chuckled as he threw the Stable-Master into a bundle of hay and made sure he was completely covered and missing from existence.

"They're mortals, do you expect any better of them," I growled, noticing how hungry I was becoming. "We must move with haste, if I have to wait any longer I might just end up feeding on some innocent bystanders." And with that Orusaza started to march off towards Riften. I followed, jogging to keep up with him. "How do we get in?" I asked, gazing at the tall stone walls that stood before me, protecting the city of Riften unsuccessfully.

"Through the front gate," Orusaza answered casually as he approached the gate and beat on it powerfully with his fists.

The gate opened steadily, a guard peering through the crack that he'd just created. "Sorry, no visitors after night- Oh, Lord Orusaza, I apologise, come right in. It was too dark to see your face in the dark of the night; again, I'm so very sorry. If there's anything I can do for you just let me know? Okay? We good? Yeah?" The guard mumbled, his words tripping over each other as they stumbled out of his mouth, as he opened the gate as fast as he could.

"How about you get out of my way you piece of filth, before I make it so that you and your family are executed at dawn tomorrow," Orusaza growled as he pushed the guard to the ground and strode past with pride. I, once again, found myself jogging to keep up with his pace. The guard didn't even know how to reply, nor did he dare by the look of it. He just recovered himself shamefully and shut the gate.

"How did you get that guard to listen? He knew you? What the hell just happened?" I asked, obviously confused by what had just happened. Was Orusaza too feared to be dusted upon sight?

"I've got friends in Mistveil Keep, or at least those who fear me deeply. Now where's your parents' house, boy? I'm beginning to grow tired of escorting you around like a dog." My sire said in his usual gruesome tone.

"This way. We live in the run-down, shabby part of Riften. You'll know what I'm talking about when you see the house," I replied, a little ashamed of the state and location of my ex-home. I knew Orusaza wouldn't care, I mean, he lived in a mountain for the Devine's sake, but still, I hated feeling like I was being judge, especially by my sire, who already had a rather low opinion on me. I led Orusaza to Riften's small marketplace and then took the stairs down to the canal that ran through Riften.

"You lived in the Ratways?" Orusaza sniggered.

"Pretty much," I muttered as the two of us drifted through the mist, our presence remaining unnoticed by the locals and guards of Riften. Eventually we came to a small shack-like house built into the outside wall of the Ratways. The windows lit up the anonymous mist with a colour that resembled the sun on a normal summer's day, and the door remained open slightly. "What's the plan then?" I asked, slightly confused at what to do now. Did Orusaza want to charge in with me? Did he want to remain outside and watch? His motives were certainly unclear.

Orusaza sighed. "You're joking right? As vampires we need to gain an invitation to get inside homes owned by mortals. For obvious reasons they won't invite me in, but they'll invite you in if you make it convincing enough. Now, remember that we're vampires and that our faces aren't what they once were when we were mortals, so stick to the shadows and keep your face out of view boy! Now show me what you've got."

I nodded. This was it; this was where I proved my worth as a vampire. My undead life as a vampire had built up to this. I knew what I had to do. Staying out of the light, I swept to the doorway and slumped my body against the wall next the door, knocking on the slightly-open door. I kept to the shadows, keeping my face low and coughing vigorously, also groaning to complete the act. Mere seconds later the door opened slowly yet slightly, a beam of light softly laying upon my black armour. "Mother, it is me: Yissu. The slave traders... they sent me to battle..." I stopped for effect, coughing violently before continuing. "Help me Mother. Please... invite me in." I continued to cough as my Mother looked down upon me in horror.

"Ariziz, get over here this instant. Yissu is injured." The woman shrieked as she watched me dropped down to the ground, my hand clutching my neck as I let out long, tormented groan once more. She dropped down beside me and leaned over to me. "Come in my son, come in!" She cried.

At that moment though my foot rose through the air powerfully and upper-cutted her chin, sparing no mercy upon contact. The Breton woman was lifted off of the ground due to the sheer power behind the kick and landed at her husband's feet, sobbing heavily as she gripped her husband's legs, blood curdling down the front of her neck from her newly-achieved cut. I crackled a horrid laugh, one that poisoned fear to her very heart. "Son? Son?" I spat, continuing to laugh menacingly, "Don't you ever call me that you _hag_! I am not your son, not after you sold me to those pitiful slave traders." The sobbing continued, only to grow louder. At that moment I rose from the darkness, stepping fully into the beam of light that revealed my true identity, my identity as a vampire.

"Will you shut her up?" Orusaza moaned from the darkness, stepping forward and leaning against the doorway. "She's going to give us away!" He drew an apple from his pocket and took a monstrous bite from it, the juices and his salvia soaking around his teeth, which he revealed to my Father as he winked at him.

Father leaned towards the table and quickly snatched a dagger from it. "Back you demon! I've killed many beasts before, and I'm not afraid to add another to my count, Son or no Son of mine."

My eyes skimmed from my father to the table he'd retrieved it from. Upon that same table lie a feast fit for a king. A large bird, carrots, cabbage, gravy, slices of Horker placed around, sweet rolls in tins. Everything you could dream of for the perfect feast in Skyrim. "I see you've been making a meal of the money you earned from me. How's it feel to betray your own family, Father? Oh, I forgot, you did it to marry this wench and run away from a rather wealthy family. How touching." The sobbing grew louder.

"I told you, BACK!" My Father threatened, thrusting the knife back and forth in my direction, his feet locked to the ground.

I ignored him before looking down at my Mother. "I'll make it quick for you, okay? Just because you tended to me at the door. But just think, if you had stood up to this bastard when making the decision to sell me for a feast, you wouldn't be cowering before me relying on this oath to save you, think about it before I kill you." I smiled delightfully at her before snapping my neck upwards to look at my Father. "You however, will not be forgiven so easily. I'll enjoy sinking my teeth into your neck, that is, after I snap hers first!" I let out some sort of howl that resembled a laugh as those final words left my lips, and as intended, that laughter provoked my Father into diving at my with the dagger, slashing from above. The attack was easy to manoeuvre around of course, and allowed me to grab his arm and twist it as a counter attack. A large cracking sound emerged from it as I rapidly twisted the arm, almost ripping it from its socket. The man fell to the ground, wailing.

A smile curdled on my lips. "Your time will come Father," I said softly before turning to face my Mother, who just simply shook her head in disbelief as she lay there, shivering violently as well as sobbing to the point where you could hear her over the wails of pain my Father was letting out. Heavy tears ran down her face. I swooped down and placed my tongue on her neck, drifting it up the trail of blood to the open wound. And with that, I whispered gently: "Now stay still and quiet Mother." The sobs were silenced in exchange for one last, desperate gasp for air as I pierced my own Mother's neck with my teeth, sucking the very life from her neck, which grew-increasingly pale, as did her face, and then the rest of her body over time. I could tell my Father was looking at me, paralyzed by mere shock, when the wails stopped. I'd killed the woman he loved, and there was nothing he could do about it.

The blood my Mother presented to be was like none other. The blood I drank from the basin the day before was insignificant in every single way to the blood that currently flowed through my mouth. This was something new, a new type of pleasure, a liquid that rewarded me with strength, adrenaline and a new sense of security. I felt invincible.

Eventually though, she could give me no more blood, and so I gently lifted my teeth from her neck and turned to my Father vigorously. I even growled a little as I made my way over him, his face wearing an expression that suggested he'd just seen the worst sight in Skyrim. He looked mortified. Of course, he'd just witnessed his own Wife savagely murdered by his Son; can you blame him for being terrified? But he got what he deserved, after the way he'd treated me for 16 years. It was time for revenge.

He didn't even attempt to fight back, to defend himself, as I seized his jacket unmercifully. Pathetic. I smiled as I threw him across the room, causing him to smash into the feast he'd purchased with the money he'd earned from selling me, his own Son. As I made my way over to him I chuckled perilously. "So, how should I kill you Father? Should I snap your neck, make it quick? Should I rip out your throat and make it painful? Or should I slowly drain you of your blood, keeping you alive for as long as possible?"

"Whatever you do make it quick! I grow tired of watching you quarrel with your pathetic family," Orusaza groaned, throwing his apple onto the limp body of my dead Mother.

"I will take however long I want!" I snapped unexpectedly, before quickly turning to face my Father. This blood, this power, it was something else; it made me fear none, not even my own sire.

Orusaza looked taken back. "You're snapping at me? If I could come in there, I'd rip your throat out you little wretch! Come find me when you're done, I'm off to look for a young virgin girl to feed on." Orusaza stepped back into the shadows and was no more, leaving me, my Father, and the dead body of my Mother alone.

I continued to advance forward, causing the stiff man to scramble backwards until his back hit the cupboard, where he quite simply laid down and whimpered quietly. "You know, I might just rip your throat out and feast on you via the missing half of your neck, that sounds painful enough. Oh, but don't worry, I'll try to leave you alive whilst I do so. Embrace the pain." The sight of my Father seemed to increasingly repulse me; it seemed to just make me angry. People as low as him shouldn't deserve to live, and that's why I had to eliminate him. Well, there's also the fact that I wanted to, but that was purely personal.

He continued to whimper like a cowardly dog as leant down by his side and fiddled with his hair with my finger, the edge of my acuminate nail resting upon his scalp. I chuckled before using my free hand to drag him closer to me, to the point where his ear rested merely centimetres away from my lips. "But do you know what hurt the most? Hearing from your very lips that I was an 'enormous disappointment'. I also believe you told me to come back only when I was a real man with a spine, well guess what? I've got more of a spine than you!" Upon spurting those words in the fastest manner possible, the hand that was on my Father's head slid down to his neck and plunged into it, using my knife-like nails as daggers to penetrate his skin. Once I'd got a good grip on it, my hand hauled his spine out of place and up into the open air, my Father letting out a brief scream as his unsupported body fell to the ground.

Sweet blood dripped calmly from the spine, leaving me to lick it dry before I started on my main course. The pleasure I'd taken in ripping that man's spine out was indescribable, I was free of his abuse, free of his presence, free of his constant ability to hold me back in life. He was gone. Forever. Yet I seemed to find the will to care, and so I dug my teeth into the huge hole I'd left in his neck, drinking blood that seemed to taste better than my Mother's. As I did so my hands clenched my Father's clothes tightly, I ragged his lifeless body around before throwing it across the room one final time, blood coating my face. I needed more.

I burst out into the mist and carried on along the Ratways, my noise picking up the scent of blood ahead. It wasn't long before I came to a young girl, around the age of ten, who fearlessly stared at my outline through the mist as I savagely advanced towards her. Unflinchingly, she shouted: "Who goes there?" It was a shame those were her last words, she was so sweet and innocent... so delicious and pungent. Before long I had leaped for her, sinking my teeth into her neck, draining her blood. It didn't quite live up to my Parents' blood, but it was still sweet nonetheless.

Unfortunately the girl let out a shrill shriek that pierced the silent night air with its sharp waves. It wasn't long before it pierced the ears of several citizens and guards, all of whom sprinted towards me as I leaned over the dead girl's body, finishing my meal. The citizens and guards wielded a whole manner of weapons, ranging from pitchforks to swords of the finest kind. Within seconds they had my surrounded. I'd never felt so... alive.

And so I drew my ebony black sword and beat it against my breastplate. "Who wants it first, eh!"

I was getting far too ahead of myself, I was too stupid to even notice that I was severely outnumbered, and without any aid to fight off the waves of the angry mob I'd spurred.

There was no way out.


End file.
